How Much I Love to Hate You
by KumdoGirl
Summary: AU. After defeating Voldemort by going back in time, Hermione is left to clean up every anomaly her time travel has created. When Draco turns out to be the legacy of her actions, she finds herself forced to take care of him. Can two people who hate each other so much get along well enough to function?
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the end of the war with Voldemort. In a perfect world, perhaps in some alternate universe, all the loose ends would be tied up, but Hermione was getting used to cleaning up. It was hard to put a smile on this one, though. She settled for a grimace. Her job wasn't always easy, and sometimes it was just plain shitty.

"Malfoy."

The blonde haired boy looked up at her, his mouth twisted into a seemingly permanent sneer. "If it's not the mudblood. What? Have you come to clean me up, like the rest of your mess? I'm just an inconvenience now, aren't I?"

"No matter how much I dislike you, it's not right for you to remember. Shouldn't you be grateful?"

"And maybe I like remembering. Maybe I like being important enough to the Dark Lord that I was given the mission to kill Dumbledore. Maybe I like remembering that the Dark Lord ever existed. Are you afraid that I'll find out your secret and go bring him back?" If it was possible, he sneered harder. "Or are you afraid I'll topple over the precarious peace you've worked so hard to build?"

"It's over, Malfoy. The war is dead and gone. There's nothing you can do about it anyway." Hermione sighed. Most people were eager to forget. She would have thought Malfoy, of all people, would have repressed the memory. "You've seen some pretty sick stuff anyway. Or is that all a laugh to you?"

"Why can't I enjoy the memory of your puny resistance failing? You're of the light, aren't you? So you can't just take away my memory. That would be taking away my free will, and that would be dark magic. You wouldn't want to use dark magic, would you? Not after you fought so long to stop it. Mudblood."

Hermione was reaching the end of her patience, but somehow the words stopped her in her tracks. Could she really take away his free will? If the horrid boy wanted to remember all that had happened… But there was a problem with that. If she could fix everything, then she could take away her own memories and go back to being normal. She wanted to forget everything that had happened. She wanted to forget losing everything she held dear to Voldemort. She wanted to forget the desperation that had led her to twist time after Harry had died. Most of all, she wanted the blood off her hands from murdering a child before he could do any wrong. And Draco knew, didn't he? That was why he wanted to remember. It must give him such a power trip.

"I'm darker than you ever were," she snapped. "You didn't even have the nerve to kill Professor Dumbledore. Severus had to do it." If Severus hadn't died, and therefore lost all his memories, he would have been a hard one to obliviate, since he had learned so much after betraying Voldemort. But Draco had learned nothing. She saw no change from the snobbish pureblood he had always been. "But me… I've killed, and you know it, too."

"So you'll destroy my free will just to have some piece of mind. Oh, very good, mudblood. You won't even remember that you had to defile yourself with dark magic. You're such a hero."

"Look here Malfoy." He sneered at her. "On second thought, look away. I hate your face, and I'd rather not look at it." He continued sneering. "You should know that I can't leave you like this. It's an anomaly"

"Should've thought of that before you pulled a stunt like this, then, huh? I always liked your cleverness, mudblood. And what happens in this world that you're so eager to go to. For some reason, I can't remember you at all. Do you go back to your muggle parents and live a muggle life with them, like you ought?"

Hermione blanched. He didn't know the truth, then. The only thing she had to look forward to… She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to experience that. And it was that cowardly fear that led her to delay the inevitable.

"Alright, Malfoy. Let's make a deal."

"Is that a muggle reference? It is, isn't it, mudblood? Pitiful."

Deep breaths, she thought. Deep breaths. She couldn't do anything unforgivable to him. "You can't be around everyone else. The existence of you as you are is unexplainable. You disturb the natural order of things just by walking around."

"The natural order," he mimicked. "So natural, once you've obliviated everyone who remembers something you don't want to remember. So natural, once you've destroyed everything cleaning up the mess you made."

"Malfoy, do you want to live, or not?"

"And now you're threatening me with death. Do you think I'm afraid of you, mudblood?"

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"What, mudblood? Don't want to be reminded of your heritage? Well, good. You should be ashamed of it, mudblood."

"The deal goes like this. I give you a room in the Department of Mysteries. You help me fix any other anomalies."  
The Department of Mysteries was an abandoned, unknown part of the Ministry of Magic. It had been opened during the first war in an attempt to stop Voldemort, but since nobody remembered that, it lay abandoned. Hermione had been shocked that the Department of Mysteries was still around, but considering that was where she had performed the time reversal, maybe it wasn't so shocking after all. At any rate, it was where she made her home. A girl who wasn't supposed to exist. Why not add another to that list? She couldn't stand him, but, and she hated to admit this, at least he was company. At least she would have someone who remembered the war. It hurt, being so alone. She knew she was crazy to prefer Draco's company to the loneliness, but she just couldn't stand it any more.

Draco, the arrogant bastard, raised his eyebrows. "Do I ever get to reintegrate with society?"

"Yes. We will discuss how to manage it." Maybe she could make an exception, and maybe it was just lies, but at least it was a way out. "In the meantime, send your parents a letter letting them know you're moving away. I think it goes without saying that they can't see you." She almost choked on that bit, thinking of her own parents, but it wouldn't do to show weakness to her enemy. And he was her enemy, no matter how tempting his company was. She had to remember that. If only she could forget everything else.

"Very well. Though do not think we are friends, mudblood."

"Rest assured," Hermione sniped. "I would never be friends with the likes of you."

Hermione glared at Malfoy as she prepared to apparate him to the Department of Mysteries. It wasn't protected by the anti-apparition wards the Ministry was covered with, thankfully, but she was the Secret Keeper of the place. By taking Malfoy there, she would be giving up the privacy of her home. Unfortunately, she didn't have any choices. He had lost everyone too, and maybe she was just too selfish to keep doing her lonely job.

Harry and Ron had both died, so she had been alone when she reversed time. Now she was alone while she dealt with the consequences of her actions. A year ago she might not have felt this way, but now having someone to hate seemed better than having no one.

Malfoy himself didn't look so good. Living as an anomaly in the world hadn't done him any favors. She was surprised he wasn't dressed in fine wizarding robes, as she imagined his parents would do just about anything for him, but it wasn't her place to ask, either. Unless… No, that was too terrifying to be true.

"Malfoy."

"What do you want, mudblood? I thought you were going to take me to your secret home," the blonde bastard sneered.

"You parents relationship was only ever the way it was because of Voldemort, wasn't it?"

Malfoy flinched at the name, and flinched again at the implications of her question. "What's it to you, mudblood?" Maybe he thought if he called her that despicable name often enough she would ignore him.

"You don't exist in this world, do you? If I… did what I really ought to do, then you would just disappear." She was rewarded with a briefly terrified spasm that crossed the arrogant bastard's face. "So I'm right."

"You should watch your mouth, mudblood. Because of your mess, I would disappear into nothingness, so you better keep me around. It's all very nice to murder some child who becomes a monster, but am I really so horrible as to justify cold-blooded murder?"

Yes, Hermione wanted to say. She wanted to tell him he could go to hell. She wanted to tell him she was done with him, but her own selfishness, and the horror at the consequences of her actions, necessary though they were, kept her silent. Instead she bowed her head, taking in Malfoy's ragged robes and impoverished appearance before grabbing his arm and apparating.

Space twisted around her in a nauseating spiral, then stopped just as suddenly, leaving her slightly woozy. Apparating had become harder for her, here, and despite the years, she still wasn't used to it. Malfoy didn't look any better. His pale face had changed to a rather pleasant shade of green. Perhaps she would enjoy apparating more, after all.

Hermione had apparated to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. It was the only part of the place she hadn't placed anti-apparition over. It pleased her that this was where Malfoy would be able to come. After all, finding her home took a series of puzzles that he would have no clue how to solve.

The two of them were in an antechamber surrounded by doors. No mark distinguished any one door from another, except ever so slightly different magical signatures. They were indistinguishable to most, but she had carefully learned each one so that she always knew where she was going. Every door but the correct one led into a trap that she had carefully created. If someone ever found out, they could undo everything she had worked for, and that would not do.

Of course, every door was also locked so that it would only open to her hand. No simple alohamora would undo her spells; she had made certain.

Malfoy stared around at the doors, his usual sneer displaced with a strange expression Hermione thought must be curiosity. She hadn't even thought he was capable of such an emotion.

Hermione paused. Was she… sneering? She couldn't let Malfoy influence her like that. She shook her head and pressed her hand to the center of one of the doors to the right. It melted away into warm light, and she stepped through, leaving Malfoy to follow after. She really didn't want to see him at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn mudblood, you are one paranoid woman."

Hermione grimaced. "It's how I'm still here. Doesn't look like you were doing so well. Ragged robes. Malnourished. How have you been supporting yourself?"

Malfoy began studiously checking out a nearby bookshelf, sneering at Hermione's choices of muggle authors.

"Fine then. Don't tell me. " Despite her decision not to pry, Hermione stored the information away for later. There might be a time that she could use some extra leverage against him. "I don't have an extra room or anything, so you'll have to make do with my reading chair." She frowned inwardly at the thought of him defiling her precious chair, but there was nothing to be done for it. The kitchen is over there. I'm going to take a shower."

In some ways, Hermione didn't trust Malfoy enough to turn her back on him, but if what she surmised was true, he needed her as much as she needed him. He looked ragged and worn, like he'd been living on the streets, and he probably had. She would have to look into what he had been doing to support himself. Hopefully it was something humiliating. More importantly, though, he looked frayed, as though something was slowly peeling him away from reality. She had felt that way too. She thought it was something about being an anomaly. Neither of them was supposed to exist.

And yet, somehow, the frayed feeling lessened around him, as if the presence of someone else who understood her fragile reality could keep her from falling apart. It was embarrassing to need Malfoy, but at least he was in the same boat as her. They were equally matched, and he had to realize it. She had power over him, and he had power over her. She grimaced with distaste. She didn't like the thought of anyone having power over her. Especially not him.

Hermione blinked. Her thoughts had already brought her to the shower. She shrugged, and threw off her clothes to luxuriate in the warm water. Hunting down holes in time was exhausting.

Out of the shower, Hermione wondered if she should try to do something about her mess of hair, or the vaguely worn muggle clothes she'd found at a thrift shop. It was a ridiculous thought. The only person who would see her was Malfoy, and she didn't care what he thought about her. She hated him. So long as he hated her back, everything would be well.

Still, it was a thought she'd had before, and she did her best to brush the worst of the knots and frizz out of her hair. She might want to look terrible, just to disconcert Malfoy, but on the other hand, she liked looking nice. It empowered her. And anything that empowered her was good when it came to dealing with Malfoy.

When Hermione entered her tiny kitchen she saw Malfoy polishing off a plate of leftover pasta. She glanced at the pasta, then down at her narrow stomach, and decided to eat a salad. Next to Malfoy, she felt huge. He was tall enough, but his baggy clothes only emphasized how much of a twig he was.

"Do you have any better food than this, mudblood?"

"Okay." Hermione slammed her hands down on the table in front of Malfoy, surprising a flinch out of him. "We're going to lay some rules down, Malfoy. This is my house, and I am only letting you stay here out of the kindness of my heart."

"And the fact that you destroyed my life. I think that should figure in there somewhere." Damn, the kid didn't even look intimidated by her. Was she not trying hard enough?

"Yes," she replied thinly. "And that. But you will follow my rules."

"Oh?" The arrogant bastard raised a blonde eyebrow. "And why should I?"

"Because I don't need to provide you a place to sleep or food or anything. I could throw you back out on the streets where you came from. The only thing I won't do is destroy you, much as I would like to. And I think you should keep in mind how easily I could destroy you."

"Oh, I don't think you could. You were rather eager to accept my company. I think you have your own reasons for keeping me around."

"You want me to show you just how little I care? Stop calling me mudblood, or else!"

"Or what, mudblood?"

"That does it." Hermione pulled out her wand. Get out.

Malfoy reached for his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione snatched the wand deftly out of the air.

"Out."

Malfoy turned and ran.

"Coward," Hermione muttered. She would have to deal with him later, she knew, but for now it felt oddly satisfying to have kicked him out. Maybe his company was good for her, if it made her feel like this.

The next morning Hermione took her time with breakfast and turned on the radio. She listened idly, until one piece of news snagged her attention.

"A strange magical aura has been developing in St. Mungo's. So far it does not seem to be dangerous, but medical personnel are prepared to evacuate the patients if the aura grows much further. Several ministry researchers have already been to see the aura, but as yet nothing… wait what?" A new voice took over.

"Emergency evacuations are commencing immediately. One of the researchers was sucked into the building aura and returned five minutes later in seventeen different pieces. We don't know what this aberration is, but it is clearly dangerous. Magical London is in an upheaval."

Hermione nearly choked on her cereal. She'd been spending her time cleaning up extra memories, and nothing like this had ever happened. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with her time travel, but she had a sinking suspicion it did. She'd been waiting for something like this to happen, for the rips in time to shred the barriers protecting the world from some of the most dangerous dimensions. After all, if one dimension could be breached, couldn't another?

It didn't take long to grab a knife, throw on some boots, and dash out the door. Malfoy was lying in the antechamber, sleeping with his head on his arm. Hermione didn't even bother to question why he was there. Instead, she nudged him with her boot and pulled him up.

"Get ready, we've got a job to do."

"Before breakfast?" Malfoy whined.

"You would've had breakfast if you hadn't been such an asshole. We're going. Now."

Hermione twisted Malfoy's arm to her side and pulled them both into apparition. Destination: St. Mungo's.

The anti-apparition wards on St. Mungo's were down to enable a faster evacuation, so Hermione dropped them both inside. Malfoy immediate pulled away and tried to steady herself, but Hermione was too busy to deal with him. A ministry official hurried over to her.

"I'm very sorry ma'am, but I'm going to ask you to leave. Go to the Ministry office for disease control. They'll take care of your sick friend. It's too dangerous for you here."

"First off, he's not my friend, and I only wish he were sick. Second off, I'm here _because_ it's dangerous. Tell me what floor its on so I don't have to hex you."

The ministry flunky took a step backward at her upraised wand. "I-it's on level four, miss. Are you…?" She left him like that, staring at her as if she was crazy. She already knew she was.

In the elevator Malfoy stared at her.

"Are you fucking mad, mudblood? What are we doing here?"

"There's a rift in one of the dimensions; a dangerous one. We have to patch it up, and discover where the rifts are originating." She had known that this would happen eventually, most likely, but there was no way to tell where the weaknesses in reality were until it happened. Now she could track them down and seal them. At last she had an interesting job.

The elevator gave a neat little ding as if it had no care in the world. Hermione shoved the doors aside the moment they started to open and dashed forward, searching wildly. Ministry workers were crowded around something, wands waving furiously as they tried everything they could to combat it. Hermione gasped at what she saw.

Near the end of the long hall, dark purple light flittered in and out of existence, surrounding a wide column of a black so dark it seemed to suck in all light around it except for the purple. She would have to deal with that, but first… a pure black unicorn stood in front of the wizards attacking it. Blood already dripped from its horn, and the bodies of several men and women lay gored on the floor.

Hermione winced. This was still better than the terror Voldemort had rained on the world before she had to stop him. The price might be hideous, but at least it was better than the alternative.

Unfortunately, spells glanced off the unicorn harmlessly. Hastily erected shields held it in place, but Hermione knew they could last long. She hesitated, not sure how to approach it.

Malfoy took that moment to interject, his face white and his voice shaky. "What is that thing? Can we even fight it? I'm…"

"Oh no you don't. You want to stay alive? This is part of the deal. Now take your wand and act like a bloody Malfoy for fuck's sake."

Malfoy stared at her as she handed back his wand. She was getting a lot of that recently. Seriously. Since when did people have the time to gawk at her?

With a quick slash of its horn, the black unicorn brought down the shields in front of it, then stepped forward, the wizards around it parting before it. It too, stared at her, but this time with mockery clear in its eyes. It knew she was the reason it was here, and it thought it would be funny to kill her. Her eyes widened. Was… was it communicating telepathically?

The unicorn leveled its horn at here, pointing directly at her heart. Hermione gulped, and cast a barrier charm, not that she thought it would do her any good. Clearly, magic didn't stand a chance against this beast. Or, at least, magic of the sort most people were used to.

Hermione tucked her wand into the holster she kept on her arm. She heard Malfoy protesting behind her, but she didn't bother to listen. She knew what had to be done. With a tiny sigh at the thought of destroying a creature so beautiful, Hermione drew the knife. The blade sparkled in front of her. From one angle it looked to be made of ebony, and from another, silver. It was neither. It was made out of a metal dragged precariously from one of the dangerous dimensions she now fought against. If anything could resist the magic from them, the knife could.

The black unicorn backed up at the sight of the knife.

"You know what this is, don't you? Good," Hermione hissed. "I'm not afraid to destroy you, so go back to the world where you belong. I would rather not have to kill you."

The unicorn shook its head in an almost human gesture, then lowered its horn and charged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh fuck," whispered Hermione. The unicorn was charging right at her, its horn aiming straight for her heart. She had to move. But which way?

She slid to the right, but not fast enough, and the horn grazed along her left arm in a sharp flare of pain. She didn't even bother looking. She didn't have to in order to know it was bleeding.

The black unicorn reared in front of her, hooves flashing wildly, and Hermione fell backwards to avoid them. She leapt to her feet immediately, however, brandishing the knife in front of her. She definitely needed to start some martial arts classes.

Malfoy stood still, frozen in terror or shock, or maybe some combination of the two.

"Move dammit!" shouted Hermione. "I don't want to fight this on my own. Fight or run; I don't care. Just _do _something."

For some reason this jolted Malfoy into action. He immediately lifted his wand and began firing off a string of curses. The other wizards around were backing up, and looked as if they would much rather make their escape than actually fight the thing in front of them, except for a few brave ones who kept hitting the black unicorn with spells. Hermione was inclined to let them go. If they didn't want to help her then they wouldn't be any good.

There wasn't much time to think, though; she had to come up with something soon, before the unicorn killed anyone else. Spells cast directly at it didn't work, but maybe she could try hitting something else.

Just as the unicorn leveled its horn to charge at her again, Hermione drew her wand, pointed it at the ceiling and yelled:

"_Confringo_!"

The blasting curse tore a hole in the ceiling as roof and floor panels flew downwards, crashing on top of and in front of the unicorn. It gave a whinny of annoyance; Hermione couldn't delude herself that it was actually in pain. Still, this gave her some time to edge around it. She needed to hit it with the knife.

The other wizards, including Malfoy, took her hint immediately and began targeting the ceiling, floor, and walls. Soon gaping holes covered the building, and black blood joined the dark red on the floor and walls. Even the unicorn's blood was dangerous, though. A beam from the wall struck it, causing a small splatter of blood right into the face of one of the ministry wizards. The smell of burning flesh filled the room, and he screamed as the blood reacted to his face like acid. Within moments, he was down.

Hermione wanted to transfigure a facemask for herself, but she knew she didn't have the time. She rushed in at the unicorn and slashed the knife across its flank, trying to avoid the blood that flowed out around the knife. The moment her knife came into contact with the unicorn's flank, it kicked outward, knocking her into the eroding wall with a crash.

Hermione winced, stars exploding behind her eyelids. She had to keep fighting. She just… needed… to stand.

The unicorn stamped at the ground, causing tremors throughout St. Mungo's, then lowered its horn to charge once more. Hermione raised her knife. She didn't have time to stand. Malfoy would have to figure out how to close the rift by himself.

Fortunately, Malfoy came to the rescue with a dark spell that temporarily blinded the unicorn. It reared wildly, tearing at the air with its horn.

"_Avis Oppugno_!" shouted Hermione. Clearly the eyesight was a weak spot, and a flock of birds flew from her wand and began to attack the unicorn's eyes.

Now was her chance, while the unicorn was distracted. Hermione pushed herself to her feet and almost launched forward, when the unicorn swirled its horn. A line of blackness came streaming out from it, attacking the birds in front of its eyes. They crumpled to the floor.

The black unicorn's eyes were dark with blood, and it peered around hazily, as if unsure who to attack. It reached out a hoof to step forward, and Malfoy used _Deletrius_ to disintegrate the ground from beneath its foot. The unicorn lost its balance temporarily, but not long enough for Hermione to do anything about it. Instead, it turned towards Malfoy and charged at him, pinning him to the floor with one hoof, and stomping into his chest with another. He crumpled with a low-pitched scream. The unicorn went down for the kill.

"No!" screamed Hermione. She ran forward, jumping over piles of debris and holes in the floor. Tripping, she flew towards the unicorn and fell splayed across the floor, her knife just barely drawing a quick line across its lower leg. It was enough.

The unicorn turned around in a flash, ready to bring a quick death to whoever had been stupid enough to attack it.

Hermione drew in a breath and thrust upward with her knife, towards the throat. She had a brief glimpse of crashing hooves, and then she blacked out in a sea of pain.

...

"_Ennervate_."

The voice brought Hermione back to existence. A ministry wizard stood over her. How? Oh, right.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" The wizard in front of her was no more than a child, to her experience. He must be fresh out of Hogwarts. No… with a jolt, Hermione realized she recognized him.

"Neville?"

"Yes, Longbottom. How do you know my name?"

"I… Just help me up."

"Of course." It was hard to believe that this kind, unassuming man was Neville Longbottom. He was so different from the shy boy he had been at first, or the fierce warrior he had later become.

Hermione winced as she stood. Malfoy. He'd been hurt. She rushed over to his side, and cast a minor healing spell. She couldn't have him dying on her. Not when she'd just gotten a partner. And she hated to admit it, but he had actually been helpful in the fight.

Unfortunately, the first thing Malfoy said as he woke up was: "Oh, it's you, mudblood."

Hermione quietly vowed her revenge.

"Get up Malfoy. There's still work to do."

He groaned. "Figures you have to go and save my life. It's all but worthless now."

Hermione cast a major spell healing all of his wounds in one instant of excruciating pain.

"Aaagh! What was that for?"

"Get up Malfoy."

Malfoy pulled himself slowly off the ground, observing the wizards around them.

"If isn't the Longbottom boy. Mmgffh fffmfm gfmmff." Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything unfortunate.

"Thank you for all your help," Hermione said brightly. "And I'm very sorry to do this. But, _obliviate._" She cast a wide spell, ensnaring everyone who remained except for Malfoy. "You came to investigate the rift. You don't know how it opened, but you know that it's dangerous, so you'll warn everyone to stay away from St. Mungo's for a while."

The wizards nodded in unison, glassy eyes slowly turning back to normal.

"You never saw us."

Then Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on both of them and removed her hand from Malfoy's mouth. The expression on his face was truly… delightful. He looked horrified and disgusted to have been touched by a muggleborn. Hermione grinned. She would have to remember that.

When the ministry officials at last trickled out, bearing the bodies of the unfortunate people who had died in the fight, Hermione removed the charm.

"W-what in Merlin's bloody name _was_ that?" choked out Malfoy.

"It's a creature from a different realm." Hermione eyed the dead black unicorn. It lay motionless under a pile of rubble, her knife lodged firmly in its neck. She rested a foot on its head to pull the knife out, and narrowly avoided the squelch of black blood that followed. "I've never seen the like."

"And that?"

"Where it came from, I presume: the rift that we were here to investigate. I'd like to close it before we leave, but I doubt that's possible, especially with what I need to do. I'll probably have to go inside to figure out how to close it. This could be complicated." Hermione realized she was thinking out loud and blushed. "I'm just going to perform a few spells to see if I can diagnose the problem and place some wards and monitoring spells. Then we can go home. I need healing, and you need rest."

Malfoy nodded, then sneered down at the floor.

"My wand?"

He was learning. If he'd said mudblood at the end of that, she would have made him get down on his hands and knees and search through the rubble. As it was, she still intended to find a way to get back at him. She hated the way she had to take care of him. If only she weren't so nice.

"_Accio_ Malfoy's wand." She handed it to Malfoy, neither receiving nor expecting a word of thanks.

Then she began testing the rift. What she really needed to know was its connection with time, which she couldn't tell without entering it, but she needed to know how to enter it safely, and what she might need with her. She would have to do some research and prepare.

As Hermione stepped back to begin warding the rift so nothing else could get out, Malfoy began casting some sort of dark ward. She didn't know what it did, but at least he was being helpful.

...

Back at the part of the Department of Mysteries she called home, Hermione let herself feel the pain she'd been holding back. Her chest ached, and even with healing spells she thought she was going to have some serious bruising. She fixed herself a cup of tea and got down to the business of healing.

Malfoy meanwhile, pulled out a small object from his pocket and transfigured it into a sofa, where he began devouring Hermione's food with a will. A growl in her stomach reminded her that she, too, was hungry. She thought of asking Malfoy to get her some food, but that would be too much for her fragile pride. With a grimace, Hermione got up and prepared for a long rest of the day.


End file.
